Innocent
by Stellar Dragneel
Summary: Naruto menggeram kesal. Hidupnya yang damai, hidupnya yang tenang. Tiba-tiba berubah jadi berantakan gara-gara cowok kepala tak jelas, entah bebek ayam atau gagak itu. Uh, ingatkan dia untuk lebih peka pada lingkungan. Bahwa terlalu cuek itu, ternyata bisa menarik perhatian/SasuFemNaru


**Innocent**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alert: GJ/Abal/G sesuai EYD/SasuFemNaru**

* * *

Naruto menggeram kesal. Hidupnya yang damai, hidupnya yang tenang. Tiba-tiba berubah jadi berantakan gara-gara cowok kepala tak jelas, entah bebek ayam atau gagak itu. Uh, ingatkan dia untuk lebih peka pada lingkungan. Bahwa terlalu cuek itu, ternyata bisa menarik perhatian.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang sepaha yang biasa dia ikat satu di belakang dengan sepasang sapphire yang jernih yang terbingkai oleh kacamata berframe kuning. Naruto gadis yang ceria-hanya pada teman dekatnya, enerjik, cerewet, pintar, tapi punya satu kelemahan-tidak peka. Saking tidak pekanya, dia tidak kenal siapa saja guru-guru di ILHS. Ah, jangankah guru-guru teman sekelasnya saja dia tidak kenal semua. Hanya orang yang pernah berinteraksi-yang cukup sering lebih tepatnya-dengannya saja yang dia kenal, meski ingatannya baik, tapi Naruto terlalu malas mengingat orang yang tidak ada kepentingan dengannya. Dari sanalah masalah itu bermula.

"Kyaa~ tampannya..."

"Gaara-kun"

"Neji-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Kiba-kun" dan berbagai macam teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari penjuru kantin. Membuat kening Naruto dipenuhi dengan perempatan, kesal.

"Uh, kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa headphoneku?" Gerutunya kesal.

"Ada apa, Naru?" Tanya Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Aku lupa membawa headphoneku. Uh, telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan mereka" Ujarnya menjawab. Duduknya sudah tidak nyaman karena suasana yang tidak disukainya itu, terlalu berisik.

"Aku kembali ke kelas saja" Naruto beranjak berdiri dan langsung berbalik pergi, mengindahkan tatapan Karin yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terlambat.

"Bruuk" Naruto menabrak tubuh seseorang karena terburu-buru.

"Um, gomen" Naruto membungkuk tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Oi, Naru. Kau tak jadi makan?" Teriak Karin setelah hilang kagetnya.

"Ie, nafsu makanku hilang karena terlalu berisik" Jawab Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru beberapa langkah sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Oi" Sahutnya kaget. Saat itulah dia melihat seorang pemuda menatap tajam padanya. Eh, apa salahnya.

"Kau, apa kau tak tahu siapa yang baru saja kau tabrak?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto. Tiba-tiba suasana kantin jadi hening.

"Oh, apa itu kau? Gomen. Kan aku sudah minta maaf tadi. Apalagi masalahnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyentak tangannya, tak suka dengan pegangan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya.

"Lho, Naruto. Kau tak tahu siapa dia?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto, yah mereka teman sejak JHS.

"Nggak" Jawab Naruto singkat, padat dan jelas sambil bersidekap.

"Serius ? Dia ketua osis kita tahu" Balas Kiba.

"Oh" Naruto mengangguk. "Gomen, nggak ikut pemilihan kemaren" Balasnya inocen.

"Ck, memang kau tak ikut acara pengangkatannya kemaren?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Tiba-tiba mereka jadi tontonan.

"Males" Naruto mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya malas.

"Oi-"

"Kiba, please deh. Aku capek berdiri terus. Mood ku lagi buruk nih, gara-gara kau datang. Orang-orang pada berisik. Aku nggak suka. Mana headphone aku ketinggalan lagi. Kampret." Ceplosnya, terbiasa ceplas-ceplos pada orang yang dikenalnya.

"Ck, jangan bilang kau tak tahu jika aku juga osis"

"Oh, kalau kau tahulah"

"Ketuanya sapa?" Naruto mengedik tak tahu, padahal tadi sudah dikasih tahu.

"Ck, tadi kan sudah ku kasih tahu"

"Emang penting buat aku?" Naruto mulai geram.

"Yaiyalah. Kalo tiba-tiba kau dipanggil ke osis trus disuruh guru buat nyerahin sesuatu ke ketua osis gimana?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Gampang, tinggal tanya. Masalah beres" Lanjutnya watados. Tak mengindahkan tatapan melongo orang-orang, wajah ingin tertawa rombongan Kiba tadi dan wajah masam Sasuke.

"Ck, kau itu" KIba menggeleng melihat sikap temannya.

"Udah belum?"

"Apanya?"

"Tanyanya Dogy. Ish, kau itu temen paling nyebelin tahu nggak? Nanya-nanya nggak penting kaya gitu" Naruto menghela nafas, meredam kekesalannya.

"Sekarang bayar pajak" Tangan Naruto mengatung diudara, meminta.

"Ha?"

"Beliin aku roti melon sama susu coklat. Sekarang."

"Lho? Kok aku?"

"Yaiyalah, kau. Emang sapa lagi yang nyegah aku pergi? Lapar aku balik gini. Aku males makan ramen tadi, udah dingin" Nunjuk ramen di meja depan Karin yang tinggal separuh.

"Tapi kan-"

"Mau nggak? Nggak mau yaudah. Lain kali-"

"Iya-iya, aku beliin. Duduk dulu gih" Kiba pun segera pergi membelikan pesanan Naruto, sementara Naruto berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya.

"Sumimasen, bisa minggir nggak?" Tanya Naruto melihat ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya dari kursi yang mau dia duduki.

"Dobe" Dengus pemuda itu sebelum pergi.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar Teme! Kenal aja kagak dah ngata-ngatain. Nyebelin." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menyentakkan kursi dihadapannya sebelum kembali duduk.

 _ **Flashback End~**_

Dan sejak saat itu Naruto selalu mendapat masalah jika bertemu Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Ketua Osis mereka itu sangat suka menjahilinya. Baginya, melihat wajah kesal Naruto itu hiburan. Apalagi, dengan begini Naruto jadi bisa mengenal dan mengingat dirinya. Well, sedikit modus pada cinta pertama nggak papa, kan?

* * *

 **Cerita yang dari pada nganggur di lepy, jadinya taraaaaa... di publish-lah cerita GJ ini, hehehe**

OMAKE

"Hahaha, aku nggak nyangka ada orang yang nggak kenal kau Sas" Gaara ngakak gila.

"Diam kau" Desis Sasuke tak suka.

"Hahaha, tapi wajar kok Sas. Santai aja lagi" Suara Neji membuat Gaara dan Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Iya, udah biasa. Naruto kan cuma mau nginget orang yang ada penting sama dia. Aku aja baru dia inget setelah ketemu and ngobrol beberapa kali. Dia kan temannya Hinata" Penjelasan Neji masih meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi keduanya.

"Jadi jangan heran kalo kalian tanya orang ke dia, dia bakal jawab nggak tahu" Neji tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah sahabat adiknya itu.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia kan Naruto yang itu. Kok bisa lupa, sih? Pantesan familiar" Gumam Gaara mengangguk-angguk.

"Apaan Gar?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku baru inget kalo Naruto itu sepupuku yang itu. Bener tuh penjelasan Neji. Aku aja nggak diingetnya kok. Maklumlah, aku kan juga males interaksi sama makhluk berisik. Meski dia cuma berisik sama orang yang akrab sama dia sih."


End file.
